How to Comfort a Sick Stevie
by Black Thoroughbred Filly
Summary: Stevie comes down with a bad case of the stomach bug and her best friend is there to comfort her through it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. It's been a long time since I've wrote something on here. Anyways, I've recently became obsessed with How to Rock, especially ZEVIE! I honestly HATE Nick for getting rid of the show...I will never forgive them. Anyways this is a story about Stevie getting a bit of the stomach bug and Zander comforts her. It's been awhile so I'm sorry if it's not that good, I haven't had the inspiration nor motivation to write anything in a long time.**

 **Hope you Enjoy :)**

It was a cool early spring day. The sun has already risen and was currently very high in the sky. The sky was completely clear except for a few stray clouds. It was above normal temperature for this time of year which meant kids of all ages were restless in the classroom. Thankfully, it would be the last day for the students for the next four days. As the school's calendar allowed this Thursday and Friday to have no classes. Except for the teachers, who were supposed to attend mandatory meetings about the current semester and other things revolving around teaching.

As soon as the final bell rang the classroom doors sprang open as if someone kicked them open.

The students pilled into the hallways, making it nearly impossible to walk faster then a penguin.

The sound of lockers being open and slammed shut was all that could be heard over the deafening voices of all the student body.

With Zander, Kevin, and Nelson (3rd POV)

"Dude, Mr. Reece gave me a C- on my paper? This is so unfair!" Nelson said as soon as he made it out of the ocean of students to his locker.

"Why did he give you a C-, that paper should have been worth at least a B-?" Kevin answered back as he retrieved his backpack from his locker which was next to Nelson's.

"I know right!"

"What was the assignment even on?" Zander asked from his locker a few down from the two.

"It was supposed to be an essay on answering what invention within the last 200yrs was one of the most beneficial to our society and why?" Nelson said as he read it off the assignment's handout.

"What did you write about?"

"Furious Pigeons, Duh!" Nelson responded as he slammed his locker shut.

Zander just bit his lip and nodded. He really didn't need to know the details as he knew Nelson and Kevin would ramble on for the entire walk home if he asked.

"Have any of you seen Stevie this afternoon?" He asked as he looked around the spot where she usually met up with them to walk home or carpool with home.

"Not since lunch"

 _-flashback to lunch-_

"I think Pizza with butter cream frosting would be delicious!"

"That sounds nasty, mushrooms and bacon is the only other way I would eat this pizza"

Nelson and Kevin were both commenting on how the pizza that was currently being served by the lunch ladies was horrible. It was incredibly thin, the toppings looked like melted plastic, and did not taste like pizza.

They both moved their trays into the middle of the table, refusing to take another bite.

That is when Stevie joined the table as she sat on the seat facing towards the three boys.

"Hey Stevie, you better go get some food before they close down the line" Zander pointed out as there were only three more people standing.

"I don't really have the appetite to eat right now"

"Join the club" Kevin said as he stared angrily at the lunch ladies as the served the so called 'pizzas'

"You feeling alright Stevie?" Kasey asked as she joined the table and sat beside Stevie.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great" She responded and put on a small smile towards her friends.

It was a little odd to everyone at the table. She did seem a bit pale in the face and her eyes looked quite a bit droopier then what they would be if one of her brothers kept her up for half the night. Her hair did not seem like it was groomed to perfection as it usually looks.

"I'm sorry guys but I won't be making band practice today or tomorrow. My parents are taking me with them to visit my aunt who lives outside of LA" Kasey said as she smiled so excitedly.

"It's cool, Nelson and I were going to have a video game night. Zander, Stevie, you both can join us if you want."

"I'll think about it" Zander said.

"Yeah me too, I have to go, bye guys" Stevie said as she stood up from the table, holding a hand to her stomach, and quickly walked off into the hallway.

-End of flashback-

"Well I guess Stevie must have gotten a ride or something" Nelson said as he started walking down the path.

The three boys nodded together and then continued their walk down the road towards the intersection where they would split off.

 **I am currently working on the next few chapters. So I may post another chapter within the next couple days, depending on how much homework I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sort of a short chapter now, but the next few will be longer.**

Zander's POV

After about a ten minute walk I was finally walking up the driveway to my house. Thankfully my little sister had some meeting for a club she was a part of and my parents were both still at work. Mom would be home probably within the next hour or so I guessed as I walked in and made my way up the stairs towards my room.

As soon as I walked into my bedroom I threw my backpack onto the floor and jumped onto my bed, landing on my back and looked up at the ceiling. It was so relaxing, so quiet, and so peaceful. I could honestly just lay here forever.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Only my phone could disrupt such a perfect moment.

It was from Stevie.

 ** _Stevie: Italics_ , Zander: Bold**

 _So sorry. I forgot to text you that I wouldn't be joining you guys to walk home. I went home early._

That was sort of odd. Stevie would never leave school unless she had a good reason to. She was a good student and hated it when she missed notes, especially if a test was in the near future.

 **It's alright. We figured you got a ride or something. Why did you go home early?**

 _Didn't feel too good…._

 **Sorry to hear that you're not feeling good. Are your brothers leaving you alone? ;)**

 _Yeah. Thankfully. My family will be leaving shortly so they can quit checking on me every five seconds._

 **Need me to bring anything over to comfort the sick?**

 _You don't have to come over Z, I don't want to get you sick too?_

 **Nonsense, I'll be over soon. Text me when your brothers leave so they won't have the question my every motive I have for coming over.**

 _Fine, don't blame me if you get sick Zander!_

I just smiled and tossed my phone beside me onto the bed and stretched. Finally I got something to do! Not that hanging with Nelson and Kevin wouldn't be fun, but I've been going to their gaming nights every weekend for the past couple months and I'm getting tired of playing the same exact game.

I packed a small bag of things I could use when I'm with Stevie and I grabbed a small box of tissues. It would be a lot more suitable then bringing her a bag of sour patch kids when she is not feeling well.

I grabbed my bag and ukulele and headed down the stairs only to be met by my mom and sister entering the house.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" My mom asked as I started putting on my shoes.

"I'm heading over to Stevie's, she's not feeling good and I think she could use a friend" I said with a smile on my face.

Thankfully my mother was very understanding, and she loved Stevie as if she was another daughter.

"Poor girl, tell her I hope she feels better real soon" She says as I give her a hug.

"Later squirt!"

"Don't call me that!" My little sister absolutely hates it when I call her that. Oh well.

Thankfully Stevie's house was nearby. If I look real carefully from the window that was facing west in my room I could actually see the driveway to her house. I walked slowly to time my pace perfectly so I wouldn't be caught by her brothers. I was almost half way there.

That's when my phone made another ding.

 _They're gone._

 **Just a little note to make sure everyone is on the same page for the next few chapters. This is taking place in Junior year of High School. Stevie and Zander are not dating right now in the story, they are just best friends. :)**

 **i'll be updating again hopefully in the next couple days if not earlier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter. Hope you guys like the story thus far. I'm still getting into the hang of writing fanfics. It's been FOREVER!**

I smiled as I knew I was safe. I made it up the driveway and up to the front door. I knocked softly a couple times and then opened the unlocked door.

I set my guitar case on the floor. It was quite. So I figured that she did not even bother to come downstairs since she got home. I walked up the twelve stairs and made a right turn. I walked to the very end which is where Stevie's room was. The last door on the right, which was partially opened.

I softly knocked once and then made my way through the door. There, I saw Stevie curled up in the fetal position with a single fleece blanket wrapped tightly around her body. She looked up at me as I entered and smiled, not as brightly as she usually does, but enough to make me smile back.

"Hey Zander" She said as she removed a portion of the blanket from her body to sit up. Only to wrap it around her again once she was settled.

"Hey Stevie"

"How are you not cold?!" She asked looking at me in a grey T-shirt and black jeans as if I was crazy.

"Stevie, it's not cold at all in here. It's just because you are feeling sick that you feel cold" I explain. I then remember that the door next to Stevie's was a closet filled with blankets. So I walk over to it quickly and pull out a thick warm blanket she would be more comfortable in then the small one she was wrapped in.

I walked in with the blanket and she smiled up at me. She just had to look at me once to know what I was going to ask. Next thing she was doing was throwing the small blanket across the room onto the dark blue papasan chair. I then wrapped her up in her blanket and she sat back down onto the bed. I sat beside her with an arm around her helping support her.

"Want to go downstairs for a little while?" I ask her.

"Sure, beats sitting in here all day"

As soon as she stands up she wobbles on her feet. I hold her up and slowly help her out the door of her bedroom and down the hall. By the time we reached the staircase she seemed incredibly weak. I then took it upon myself to carry her bridal-style down the stairs. She didn't really object, only a punch to the arm (that was nothing for Stevie Baskara). I guess she was too weak to do anything else. So I just put her gently onto the sectional couch that was in the living room and placed a pillow behind her head.

"Thank you" She said and curled up onto the couch. I smiled and then walked into the kitchen. I had to keep her fluids up, she seemed so weak. What could she possibly eat...I look around the kitchen for the longest of time till I came across the package of noodle soup. It was nearly impossible for someone to reject this type of chicken noodle soup no matter how sick you were.

I placed the packet into some water and set it onto the stove. It would take a little while so I walked back over to where Stevie was resting. She was so beautiful; honestly, she was beautiful no matter how she looked. I smiled when she scrunched up her nose slightly and curled up even tighter onto the couch.

I took this opportunity to reach over and touch her forehead. She didn't even flinch once my hand hit her skin. I was relieved to feel that it was not that hot and she seemed a bit more comfortable then she was when I first walked in.

I got the soup off of the stove and placed a small portion of it into a bowl.

"Stevie, you got to wake up now. You have to eat something" I say when I nudge her leg as I walked closer.

"I'm not hungry!" she whined.

"I know you're not, but you got to keep hydrated and keep something in your stomach"

She eventually agrees and I help her sit up on the couch. She leans against the couch cushions and I hold the bowl. She in fact was starving, according to how quickly she ate the soup.

"More?" She asks looking at me. Those puppy eyes still can shine even if she is sick.

"You can only have a little bit more then we will save the rest for later, I don't want to cause you to get even more sick" I respond and head back into the kitchen to get a little more soup.

Once she is done eating, she lays back against the couch. She seemed slightly more awake now.

"So where did you parents and brothers go?" I asked as I sat by her feet on the couch.

"Mom, Dad, and two of my brothers went to visit my cousin's house. Her and her husband just bought it and invited all of us over. I of course couldn't go and my oldest brother, Luke is hanging out with some friends back at college"

"So they left you alone for the whole four day weekend by yourself?"

"Yeah I told them to go, I don't mind staying home alone. It gives me some peace and quiet to work on homework and stuff. I do admit it gets lonely, but thankfully you're here"

I smiled at her and flipped on the TV. Nothing really was on so I decided to look through her mass collection of DVDs.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" I ask.

"You can decide, something that probably wouldn't make me laugh too much. I don't think my body could handle a laughing fit in this kind of condition"

It was understandable that she didn't want to laugh too much since she was sick. So I tried to find something action related. I settled on the first Fast and Furious movie. In my opinion it was my favorite out of the entire series. I think Stevie could agree with me. We did spend the entire day/night before the seventh one came out watching the series. Yes, it was fun. Yes, we loved the movies. Yes, it was a school night. No, it was not one of our brightest of ideas.

So I placed the disk into the DVD player and sat down beside her. I hit the recline lever on the side of the couch. I was on the corner of the couch with Stevie in the middle now. She placed her head onto my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

I was glad that Stevie seemed to be feeling a little bit better. Her eyes were brighter and she did manage to laugh a few times at some parts of the movie. Hopefully she will feel completely better by tomorrow.

 **I'll hopefully get the next chapter up within the next few days. Please drop a review and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you guys are from! :)**

 **-BTF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Have been up to my eyes in homework for the past few days and have not had time to write. This is somewhat smaller chapter but I will be updating hopefully Friday with a bigger chapter.**

Stevie's POV

I fell asleep against Zander's shoulder. At some point in the night he placed a pillow on his lap and I felt him gently move my head onto it. I cannot be more thankful to have a great friend like him. I was hoping I would feel better in the morning.

I was wrong.

I woke up with a start. My stomach felt very uncomfortable. I just opened my eyes to notice the TV was replaying the Fast and Furious movie. Zander was softly snoring, he was so cute...

That's when I felt it. My throat tingled and burned. My stomach lurched. I shot up from the couch with very little balance on my feet and dashed up the stairs as quickly as possible to the bathroom.

"Stevie?" I heard Zander's confused/sleepy voice call out softly up the stairs.

I didn't even have time to shut the door before I collapsed in front of the toilet. I felt like I was going to die right there. I couldn't remember a time I felt so horrible. I gagged on the particles of food that were making their way up my throat. I couldn't hold back the tears that were now being found forming in the corners of my eyes. I felt like I was hit by a car…no a truck. Everything just hurt.

In between quiet sobs and puking up the contents of chicken soup I heard footsteps making their way to the door. Only to momentarily pause at the doorway then to continue their way towards me.

It was Zander.

"Shhh…You'll be okay Stevie…I got you baby" He says softly as he knelt down beside the toilet and rubbed my back gently. My sobs calmed a little but my stomach continued failing to keep food down.

Zander reached up onto the counter-top and grabbed one of my ponytails. Gently he gathered up all my hair into a simple ponytail. He just sat there, silently, patiently. His hand massaged my back in such a calming manner and his eyes continued to stay focused on mine, which refused to look away from the toilet seat.

After about five more minutes of emptying my stomach I fell back onto the heels of my feet. I still felt horrible and my stomach continued to hurt. My body continued to ache. My head pounded as if I got hit in the head by a stray basketball. I still felt tears running down my cheeks. I never felt so weak and sick my entire life. My body was beginning to shake as if I was locked in a freezer.

Then Zander wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me into his lap _._

"I got you Steves. You'll be okay, I promise" He murmurs as he rests his chin on top of my head as he pulls me against his chest. I feel him give me a little kiss on the top of my head.

"I hate this…" I said and continued to look down. He saw the hurt in my face. His face however remained calm and gentle.

"I know baby" He says as he guides me gently into a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck as I remained seated in his lap.

We just sat there for quite a few minutes. Motionless. I could feel Zander's breath on my shoulder and hear the calm beating of his heart as I rested against him. He held onto me until my body stopped shaking and the tears stopped rolling down my cheeks.

"Do you feel like you're ready to go back downstairs?" He asked softly.

I just nodded. He slowly got up from his position and hit the lever of the toilet and then gently crouched back down by me. Placing his muscular arms on my back and beneath my legs, he lifted me off the ground. I could have argued with him how I could walk back downstairs, but I didn't. Being in his arms felt like heaven. He cradled me like a child and smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

 **I love reading reviews :) I hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter will be longer hopefully, depending on where I want to "break" apart the scenes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter. Sorry this one was a little late too, been super busy and was away from my laptop all weekend. Hope you enjoy :)**

Once we reached the living room he placed me onto the couch. After he situated me comfortably, he retreated back into the bathroom and returned with a damp wash cloth. He handed it to me and then took the small flight of stairs down into the basement, for reasons unknown.

As I washed off my mouth I noticed the side of a mattress emerge from the shadows that belonged to the stairway. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and wonder what the heck was going through his mind.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a place for you to sleep so I can keep an eye on you" He says as manages to push the mattress up the stairs and let it fall as soon as it was on the main floor with a thud.

"Is that the mattress from the guest room?"

"You guessed it, I'm guessing your mom is washing the sheets since it was not even covered"

"Actually she took them with, she was going to give them to my cousin for their spare bedroom"

"Makes sense" Zander speaks as he pulls the mattress into the center of the living room which was directly underneath the ceiling fan.

"Don't you have to get home?" I asked looking up at the clock on the far corner of the room. It was just a little after 10:30pm.

"Nah, my mom would understand. Unless you want to be alone?" He asks as he pauses from walking up the stairs.

I just shook my head and sent a small smile at him. He smiled back and continued his mission to find more blankets.

Zander's POV

"Alright you can sleep down here for the night" I said. I arranged a few blankets onto it along with a couple pillows.

"Thank you Zander" She responded.

I helped ease her onto the blankets. I then notice that a portion of her shirt was a bit damp, probably from the vomit episode earlier. As she started making herself comfortable I quickly walked to her room.

I opened the third drawer of her white dresser to find three piles of different every-day shirts. I picked out a light purple under armor shirt and shut the drawer. I then also picked up the pair of black PJ pants that had designs of owls all over it.

Once I got back into the living room, Stevie was flipping through TV channels to find something appropriate to help ease her back to sleep.

"I found you a different pair of pants and shirt since yours are a little dirty" I said as I walked over to where she was. She looked down at her shirt's marks and then back up to me and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Zander" She responded as she started to get up from her spot. She still seemed pretty weak and unsteady. There was no chance she could possibly make it up the steps without losing her footing.

"You don't have to get up, you can change right there since all the windows are closed. I won't look, I promise" I say as I hand her the clothes.

"Okay, but you can go in my room until I get changed"

"I wouldn't look" I put my hands up in defense.

"I know you wouldn't Z, I trust you, but I'd feel more comfortable if you were upstairs. I'll tell you when you can come back down" She smiled up at me. I nodded and then headed up the stairs back into her room.

I sat down on her twin-sized bed. She really didn't have that large of a room. Having so many kids in one house sort of limited the size of each of their rooms. I didn't even bother turning on the light. The moon illuminated the room perfectly as her large window was uncovered by the blinds.

Numerous photos of friends, especially ones of the band were everywhere. I spotted a small statue of an owl perched on a ceramic tree branch that was placed beside her alarm clock. There was a stand in the corner of the room which was supposed to be for her bass. However it still remained in its case beside her backpack. I could spend hours just looking around her room at all the things she had. It didn't really "scream Stevie", but rather it showed parts of her she'd rather not share with anyone in public.

Her love for owls for example, I would have never guessed that she loved them so. Another thing is that she loves to keep everything organized neatly. Her floor was completely free of clothing or junk. Her closet was neatly organized by color and style. Her fancier things like dresses were more towards the back (not surprising, it's Stevie). While her combat boots sat nicely below the section which was dedicated to her favorite shirts. On the top of her dresser rested a jewelry box which held numerous rings she has collected over the years. If I was to ask her where she got each one individually, she could easily answer that sparing no details in the process. In a little ceramic pastel blue dish were her favorites and ones she always wore. I reached for the one that rested in the middle of the dish. It was the ring I gave her as a gift when the band had a Christmas get together last year. It was silver with a figure of an owl attached to it's band. It was evident that the ring was well-loved. Little scratches reflected off as the moonlight shined upon it. I remember the massive smile that appeared on her face the very moment she opened the box. She nearly tackled me in a hug the moment she looked up from it.

"You can come down now" I hear her voice call from downstairs.

"I'll be right there" I called back as I place the ring down on her dresser and picked up a framed photograph. It held a picture of Stevie and me on the first day we met back in freshmen year, almost 3yrs ago. I couldn't help but smile and remember back to that day. Best friends right from the start. If memory serves me right, Kevin was the one who took the picture. I had my arm around her shoulders and she had thee cutest smile on her face. It was taken in the lunch room just mere moments before we started talking about forming Gravity 4. I put the frame down gently in the same place it was and exited the room and made my way back to the stairs.

 **Hoped you liked this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**After a little break I return yet again. I've had so much homework the past couple weeks I had absolutely no time to write nor really much time to sleep either haha. Anyways heres the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

The room's light was dimmed down. Stevie must have gotten enough strength to retrieve the remote that controls the lights. She was already curled up with her head against one of the pillows staring at the TV as she continued to flip through channels.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"No…my stomach still hurts a little though" She responds without looking back at me.

I walk into the kitchen and decide to steal one of her brother's bottles of Gatorade from the fridge and filled the empty space with a water bottle from the bottom shelf, I'm sure he won't notice. I also grabbed a large plastic bowl from under the stove to use incase Stevie felt like she had some extra things left in her stomach.

After placing them down beside her I made a spot for myself to sleep on the couch and went to the bathroom to change into a pair of black shorts and a dark grey T-shirt.

Once I returned I found Stevie sound asleep. I have to admit she is kinda cute when she sleeps. Laying on her side with her right hand curled up into a relaxed fist and was resting just a couple inches in front of her chin, slightly gripping the sheet. While her other hand was tangled in with some of her hand and cupped the top of her head against the bed. I pulled a few strings of her hair out of her face and let them fall behind her ear as she was curled up fairly tight in a fetal position. I knelt down beside her and placed my hand on her forehead to find it slightly warm still but was nothing too much to worry about. I stood up and went back onto the couch. Where I would eventually find myself falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

It would also be the place I would also find myself waking up a matter of hours later to the sight and sound of Stevie throwing up yet again, this time into the plastic bowl beside her. I felt so bad for her going through this. I've never seen her nor anyone of her family ever get sick, until now.

Her body started shaking again and it was very evident that she was trying her best to hold back herself from crying this time. It's completely understandable to want to cry during this, heck it even made me want to cry after watching her suffer.

"I'm here Stevie, you'll be okay" I say as soon as I make my way over to her and rub her back just like I did before.

"Why am I not getting better Zander? I want to feel better!" She asks in such a pleading desperate voice, it nearly shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"That's the thing with the stomach bug. One minute you may feel a bit better, next minute you'll be hunched over a plastic bowl…it's stupid, I know. You know you should have woken me up"

"You were so cute, I didn't want to disturb sleeping beauty" She responds with that signature little smirk coming onto her face. Good to see that she had her sense of humor still there.

That smirk stayed on her face only to disappear as she puts her face down again into the bowl. Her body was still shaking as it failed to calm down at all. Thankfully she had the ponytail she was previously wearing wrapped around her wrist. I slid it off gently and just like before I gathered up all of her thick beautiful hair into a quick ponytail.

Once she felt like she was done she leaned back onto her feet again and put her head in her hands in attempt to relax her body. I got up and emptied the bowl into the toilet and washed it out. Once I returned to the living room, I found her sitting on the head of mattress with her body leaned up against the couch. Her eyes looked up at me and I could see the streaks of fresh tears running down the sides of her face. It broke my heart to see her so broken up.

"You'll get better soon Stevie, I promise" I say as I sit down beside her and take that same old strand of hair out her face once again.

"How soon?"

"Hopefully by morning you will wake up you'll feel a lot better. You need to get some sleep to help your body fight this off" I say as I am about to get back onto the couch.

"Zander?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…you stay by me? I mean…you don't have to because I don't want you to get sick…and…" She rambled on until she noticed me placing my pillow beside hers. She wiped away the tears and pulled the blankets back into their original place on the mattress.

I turned the lights off and let the TV continue to illuminate the room.

Stevie's POV

Zander sat back down beside me and eventually went to his back with his head looking up at the ceiling. He motioned me to lie beside him, which I hesitantly paused for a brief moment. Both with the thought of causing Zander to go through the horrors of the stomach bug and the thought of this was ZANDER. My best friend and I was going to be "sleeping-with-him". Good lord I couldn't imagine what my brothers would do if they happen to come home and find us.

"It's okay, I don't bite" He laughs as he notices me pausing and assessing the situation.

"Good because if I happen to turn into a vampire, my brothers would hunt your guitar playing butt down" I say in humor of his comment. He laughed and I put my head down onto my pillow.

"It's only 1:30, it's going to be at least another 6 hours until the sun comes up"

"Slowest night ever!"

"Come on it wasn't that bad" Zander says but quickly rejects what he says as he looked at me and remembers the throwing up episodes that have gone down.

"At least we got to spend it together, I have no idea how I could have survived this without you being here"

"I take that as a compliment"

"Good, but how did you become so good at taking care of people when they are sick in the first place? You seem to know everything" I asked as I looked at his face which had his eyes staring up at the ceiling fan which was just turning at a slow speed.

"My little sister got sick a bunch of times when she was younger. My mom and dad were working a lot so I stuck around and took care of her. I guess that's where it mostly comes from"

"I didn't think anyone in the Robbins household ever got sick"

"Usually no, I've gotten sick here and there awhile back, same with my sis. I honestly thought the same about your family"

"Seriously? I wish that was how mine was. My brothers always end up finding themselves sick with something every year. Or at least one of them ends up getting sick then spreads it to the rest of them. Being sick is no fun" I pouted and his lips turned into a grin.

"You could say that again"

I eventually found myself yawning.

"You should get some sleep, hopefully you'll feel much better once morning comes"

"Zander…?" I hear my voice again as it echoed out over the silence in the room.

"Yeah?" He said still not pulling his eyes away from staring at the fan.

"Thank you" I say and lift my body slightly up and closer over to where he lied. Without hesitation I let my lips fall onto his cheek less then an inch away from his lips. I couldn't help but feel the heat fall over my body again. Thankfully the darkness of the room hid the redness on my face. I could also use my low grade fever as an excuse if my face or body felt at all warmer then usual.

Zander's POV

I felt her lips softly touch the side of my face. I didn't even have time to turn my gaze to meet her eyes before her face backed away from mine. She slowly eased her head onto my chest and before I knew it, it sounded as if she fell asleep as soon her head came into contact with the calm rhythm belonging to my heart.

"You're welcome; and you know Stevie, I'd stay by your forever if that's how long it takes you to feel better" I said and wrapped my arm somewhat securely around her body and let my hand rest comfortably on her shoulder blade.

I bent my head forward and placed my lips gently on top of her head for a few moments. Before I knew it my vision was taken over by my eye lids and I slowly drifted away into a deep sleep. Praying silently that we wouldn't have to end this perfect moment with another vomiting episode and that her brothers wouldn't show up any time soon, especially while I'm not awake. Even though explaining everything to them would be impossible if they saw I was sleeping-with-their-sister...

 **I based this story somewhat off of times I've been sick (I've been sick soooo many times haha) and boy do I wish I had a guy like Zander to take care of me haha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
